creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidenist
Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Suicidemouse.avi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 00:08, December 22, 2010 (Btw, i kept this just to remember my first edit on the wiki!) Warning! This is what i do to people who defy the rules of the wiki too much: What to talk about You ask me whatever you want, as long as it's relevant to CreepyPasta or Raiden. Just wright shit down below. umm... Isnt the character from mortal kombat named rayden Yes, yes he is. Rayden or Raiden is my favourite mk character! definitely not a bad character that's for sure fujin was a better earthrealm protector imho... anyway i took some time off how you been? MASTER CYLINDER! 20:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Fine, Just been checkin' up on the wiki to make sure it isn't trolled or if something isn't right. Also, i have to admit, Raiden did go a bit overboard with the killing all you humans for the sake of earthrealm thing! good to know... glad to see not too much has happened since i left... though i must say i am glad to be back Back from what? took a little time off, got away from everything for a couple of weeks... as nice as it was i miss the webotubes Lavender Town? That was on your profile... That was probably something that would make me shit bricks at 5 years old, or something.- Yes, tis a scary old town; the Silent Hill of childrens gaming!Raidenist 02:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The "Fuckin' Awesome" category Although the use of "Fuckin' Awesome" for AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT is an interesting idea to say the least, that particular cat. was created by, and for the wiki's #1 user. That's currenty held by XanCrews and he only uses that cat. for his OC. um.......that's all I got to say about that. Keep up the good work! BenNasty The Sociopathic Bastard Son of the World 19:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe i'll have my own category, maybe M.C. Hammer. So you can't touch it! Raidenist 20:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, clever lol. The Sociopathic Bastard Son of the World 20:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) And maybe I'll have my own category. I'll call it JUSTFORTHEPOINTS and abuse the system. Or maybe I won't because that's not what this wiki is about. ClericofMadness 22:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, don't do that! 8| Raidenist 22:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you edited your own profile five times in rapid succession. Please remember that there is a "Preview" button and that using it will allow you to preview your formatting changes before submitting them. ClericofMadness 02:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I know! It's annoying because i always either press the button by accident or because i forget to do soemthing else! Raidenist 21:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please edit the article as a whole from now on to cut back on the unneeded editing. The admins are going to start cracking down on this, as it can be avoided and might be seen at attempting to inflate your edit count. ClericofMadness 22:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good catch on 112.206.108.75 hesheit will be dealt with Hey, No cleric isn't making me say this, i'm doing this because i wanted to make it clear. I am not picking on you specifically... the pastas i've made comments on are there because i don't think you gave your best effort on... Teddy is a great example of what you're capable of if you put effort into your stories... you shouldnt make it about quantity, but quality. proofread, step away for a while, reedit for errors. It's a long process but everybody will enjoy it more. tl;dr i'm not being a dick to be a dick, i'm being a dick because i've caught a glimpse of what you CAN do when you try MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews What are YOU talkin' 'bout?Raidenist 15:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) He is trying to say hes not being a jerk to you about your writing to troll you, he's doing it because he knows you can write better. ClericofMadness 16:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Duuuuuuuuuuuuh! i know that, it's just i couldn't actually take the Tony Hawk's pasta very uncomically. It was too wierd to look at in a serious way! Raidenist 16:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The ponies... Sounds like you're a closet brony... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 04:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews That picture just made me fall over laughing! SethOmega 03:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No, that's just Silleh! Everyone (including me) used to hate My Little Pony, now this shit has started. Everywhere i go, every MeMe i see has got at least ONE reference to the My Little Pony fad thing! Raidenist 23:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ...WHY? Why would you recreate a BLANK PAGE of a page I just DELETED and add a category to it? Explain, now, please. ClericofMadness 21:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You just deleted it?! how was i supposed to know that you were planning on doing so?Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 21:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ...lol... Dropping in To say hi, and looking to thank the guy who scated the jebus outta me with 'Come Follow me' that is, if your him. Also, i am sleepy and high on legaly Rx Narcotic drugs hence any poor spelling ans duch. Zoloft and Redbull That's what I had for breakfast today before seeing the douche-baggetry that you were so quick and kind to correct. For that, I must offer you a reward. Now what will it be...immortality...no too obvious. Hmmm....I know! How about A RAIDYPOO PARTY!!!! BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 03:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! and yes, maybe we SHOUlD have a party. Seeing as i seem to be the only one around to undo all those stupid things people keep posting in our many pastas. I feel it is my ''Duty ''to do it! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 15:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo!!! Enjoy Your Ban! Wow! You've completely blanked your user talk page! Look at that one week ban it's earned you! Looks like you need the vacation. Enjoy! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 18:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see Sloshedtrain 23:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Puts OC on new page, doesn't update the User Submissions and what I banned you for one day a month ago. Sloshedtrain (talk) 03:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) liked your teddy pasta